Endless Waltz
Endless Waltz is a crew that sails the Viridian Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Forever Tango. Endless Waltz has adopted the PEAR system as a promotion measure reference in the crew. This crew is currently dormant. History of Endless Waltz Endless Waltz was founded on February 24, 2006 by Ozzimendo. On March 3, 2006, the crew The Pirate Elite merged into Endless Waltz. Endless Waltz has adopted the PEAR system as a promotion measure reference in the crew. Public Statement Recently I start to play fencing in real life, it's really fun, real foil is better than the fake one, lol. Guys and gals I miss you all a lot, I can be reached on our crew forum, post a thread or PM me, I will reply ^_^ (Ozzimendo 2007-8-12) Crew Articles Pillage Guidelines #English is our official language. #Once you hop on the ship, pick a station ye are good at and stay on it until ye get further order. Avoid changing station without permission and don't laze. #Keep in mind to follow the orders from the one in charge on board. #To leave a ship when the vessel engaged in a battle may ruin the pillage and it is shameful. #Refrain from challenge, trade, hawk or hearty requests on board. #Ye may get planked if ye keep disturbing the battle navigator during a sea battle. #Avoid asking twice to play on any station (let say gunnery or navigating). If ye get no answer, that means NO, please practice new puzzles in the navy, not on a pillage. #Always follow the one in charge's instruction to team up. If ye don't know what it means team up, then check on the following link: Teaming #Have fun and help others to have fun as well. General Guidelines #Manners and politeness are required. Being friendly and greeting everyone in the crew is respectable. New players are all welcome, but rude and insolent players are denounced; #Before ye hop on a ship (expect our HQ), ensure ye have PTB (permission to board). Please type the format as 'PTB name' through the crew chat (message initial by /crew), if ye got no answer, ye may ask again after 5 minutes; #Please consider In-crew pillages as the highest priority, if ye dislike helping on the in-crew pillages, then this is probably not the crew for ye. Promotion Requirements Piracy Experience & Ability Rating (PEAR) This crew has adopted PEAR system as part of promotion measurement. PEAR Rules Ye can check yer PEAR points on the online PEAR Calculator© PEAR Calculator Promotions Please do not waste yer money in buying any badge before yer promotion is approved by the Captain. We are NOT considering any application of direct join as officer or above. Please check our promotion requirements at the link below: Promotion Requirements We are providing a systematic officer's training to some selected members. Demotions Ye will be demoted to Cabin Person if ye: #have less than 1 post on Endless Waltz Forum or are not even registered on there; #become a dormant member (haven't logged on YPP client in over a week). Crew Funds If you like or so much as love the crew, to show yer appreciation, please put yer donation into the ship hold on the Headquarters, ye will be able to check the balance there as well. The revenue and expenditure will be disclosed on the crew forum and crew news/issues. We are mainly using the crew fund for buying vessels to support our flag's blockade and give prizes on our crew events. The Treasurer will manage the External Links *Crew page *Crew forum